


病人

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Dunkirk (2017), England is Mine (2017), FarrierSteven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	病人

氟苯氧丙胺还有半瓶，Steven倒出三粒，蓝色的药片躺在手掌上，一，二，三。Steven来回数了三遍，然后端起水杯仰头一口吞下，他扶着桌子剧烈咳嗽起来。

医院的工作单调而乏味，手术服送过来，泡在水里，消毒，清洗，晾干，就像他每天的生活，起床，穿衣，吃饭，工作，睡觉。

每一种都是折磨。

他感觉自己就像推石头的西西弗斯，每天生活都从山顶不断滚下，他推上去，竭尽全力，石头又一次滚下来，砸得他头破血流，痛苦堆积在心里。

医院每天都有家属进进出出探望病人，Steven经常路过一间病房，他意外地发现有一个病人每天都孤零零地躺在床上，没有人来看他，从早到晚只有医生和护士去查看他的病情，他病得很重。

Steven为他带去一束玫瑰，放在床头。

“你好？”

Steven吓了一跳，花瓶险些被碰到地上，病人眼疾手快地抓稳了它。

“不好意思……”Steven慌忙解释道，“我以为你在休息，就……”

“为什么是玫瑰？”病人问道。

“什么？”

“为什么送玫瑰？我以为医生只会送写百合之类的花。”病人说。

“我不是这里的医生，”被误解了身份，Steven心里有些堵，“我只是，在这里有份工作。”

病人点点头：“工作人员，你好。”

“你好，Farrier。”Steven指了指床头的信息牌，“如果你不介意我这么叫你的话。”

“当然不。”

“我可以坐这里吗？”

“当然可以。”Farrier说。

“我总是注意到，为什么没人来看你？”Steven问。

Farrier没有回答，眼睛盯着Steven。

Steven避开他的眼神，“如果我冒犯到……”

“因为我没什么朋友。”Farrier解释道，“为数不多的几个……他们都很忙，非常忙。”

“但是你病了。”Steven看着他胸膛上的绕了几圈的纱布。

“只是一些外伤。”Farrier说。

他们聊了一会，Steven要下班了，“我明天再来。”他说。

那以后Steven有时间就去探望他，Farrier需要很多的休息，Steven就坐在一旁，静静地看着他，或者拿着本子写一些歌词。

“你是歌手吗？”Farrier问他。

“曾经是。”

“那么你会唱歌？”

“会一点。”

“能唱给我听吗？我觉得那样我可以恢复得更快些。”

Steven舔了舔嘴唇，他低下头悄悄四处看了一眼，此时病房里已经没什么人了，只有另外一个病人睡得正熟，鼾声响亮。

“我最近写了一首……”Steven说，然后小声哼了出来。

“Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go……”

“我会有幸得到你的签名专辑吗？”Farrier问。

Steven笑了，脸上露出好看的酒窝，“也许。”

石头不再滚下来了，Steven觉得自己的生活好了一点，他有了一点点存在的意义，至少有人需要他。

一天Farrier的伤口突然大出血，Steven慌忙叫来了医生，Farrier血流的很多，嘴唇都是白的。

“你得在这里看着他，”医生嘱咐Steven，“他现在情况很危险。”

“好的。”Steven第一次在夜里陪着他。

晚上Steven困了，脑袋抵在Farrier胳膊上昏昏欲睡，又被一阵动静吵醒。

Farrier呻吟着，额头上都是汗。

Steven想叫医生，被Farrier阻止了。

“麻药过去了，”Farrier喘着气安慰他，“我抗药性比较强……”

Steven握住他冰凉的手：“很疼吗？”

他微微睁大了眼，金色的睫毛上泛着光。

“不……”Farrier突然明白为什么有的男人会在爱人面前奋不顾身了，“不疼，真的……”

Steven握着他的手过了一整夜。

一天Steven做完医院的工作，哼着歌去找Farrier，在走廊上就听见病房里乱哄哄的。

又来了新病人吗？Steven想着，一只手推开了门。

一群陌生人围在Farrier床前，正在和他聊天，Farrier被逗得哈哈大笑。

有个穿军装的小伙子看到了门口的Steven，于是问：“Farrier，那是谁？”

Farrier也看到了他，刚要回答，突然间意识到自己还不知道Steven的名字，“我的朋友，医院的一位工作人员。”

Steven只听见了后半句，一位工作人员，他想，只是一个随便谁都能代替的称呼。

Steven轻轻把门关上，转身离开了。

后来Farrier伤好出院，他们再也没有见过面。

 

 

（以上是我超级喜欢的BE结局，喜欢HE的可以接着往下看）

 

 

石头又砸下来了，抑郁症反反复复，Steven最终还是熬了过去，他攒够了钱，去了伦敦，被一位经纪人挖掘，有了乐队，出了很多张专辑，开了很多场演唱会。

一次他登台演出，演出结束后他在后台，有人上前搭讪。那是Farrier。

Steven以为这么多年来自己的情绪已经控制得很好了，在见到Farrier的一刹那他竟然还是有些懵，然后是出奇的愤怒，他生Farrier的气，又气自己怎么把这样一个人装在心里这么多年。于是当队友问他这是谁的时候，Steven报复性地回答："我的一个歌迷。"

Farrier无奈地摊手。

Farrier是一名空军飞行员，他在医院的时候战友都在前线，不能去看望他。后来他出院了，又上前线，枪林弹雨，出生入死，落下一身伤。他平时对音乐不怎么关注，有次有个战友在休息的时候听音乐，他觉得耳熟，于是抢来听，后来买了所有Steven的专辑。

“能不能给我一个亲笔签名？”软磨硬泡终于把Steven搞上床后，一次Farrier这么问他。

Steven在他身上落下清晰可见的吻痕。

 

“后来你去了哪？”Farrier问他，“那天以后我在医院打听你，但是没人知道你住哪……你还好吗？那段时间？”

Steven当然不好，离开Farrier后痛苦又一次包围了他，甚至绝望到一度试图了结自己，天昏地暗，见不到光。但是他自己终究是慢慢走过来了，这些事情Steven没有同任何人讲过，说出来又有什么用呢？爱情可以有崇拜有依靠有斩不断的联系，但是不能有依赖，谁也不能试图通过另外一个人来改变自己的人生。Steven心里明白。

就算医院中他们没有分开，Farrier也帮不了他。

于是我们的英格兰浪漫主义文学家·莎士比亚·Steven只是笑了笑，“我哪也没去，一直在你心里。”

 

 

END.


End file.
